The Grey Wolf
by tyson113
Summary: When a British transfer student is thrown into supernatural after a horrible accident he must learn of the power that waits to be unleashed and how to control it Rated M for violence and language but maybe limes and lemons
1. Chapter 1

On a street that leads towards the prestigious Kuoh Academy was a tall boy with blonde hair that reached down to his ears and fringe stopped just short of his eyes, his height reached at least 6 feet tall and has an average build for a 17-year-old. He also eyed light blue eyes that matched the clear blue skies on a summers day and his complexion was slightly tanned but not overly tanned.

The boy had just stopped before he entered through the gates and looked upwards towards the huge structure of a school.

He looked back down towards the ground again and walked into the school.

You may be asking yourself 'Why does he seem so down and nervous?' It's because this boy has never been good with change or meeting new people let alone moving to a foreign country with people he has never met. And since it was his first day at a new school his anxiety was through the roof with him nearly sweating through his shirt but luckily enough he didn't form any sweat patches.

As he walked into the school his anxiety nearly sky rocketed when he heard other students talking about him as he walked towards the main entrance to the building.

"Who is that?"

"Why does he look so nervous?"

"Hehe he's a wimp you can tell by his face!"

All comments that were made didn't help him at all but as he was about halfway to the doors he looked up to his left to see a small old building hidden in between some trees and there was a beautiful crimson haired girl in the upstairs window looking at him with a smile the boy got shy and looked back down at the floor with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Akeno who was that boy?" The crimson haired girl asked as she addressed another beautiful girl with long rave hair in a pony tail with an orange ribbon in her hair that is revealed to be called Akeno.

"He is a new transfer student his name is Marcus Shutt, according to his papers he is from the UK England to be more precise" Akeno said as she looked through the boys' papers with interest.

"Hmm... he seemed to have an aura that felt truly powerful, overwhelming but still dormant" The Red head said to herself.

"Are you thinking about recruiting him Rias?"Akeno asked with a smile.

"Yes, his aura is very powerful and could help me get rid of that disgusting fiancée of mine" Rias said with a look of disgust at the mention of her fiancée.

Marcus was currently waiting outside his new classroom waiting to be called in by his teacher.

"Ok class we have a new student joining us and please try not to overwhelm him with questions, ok you can come in now" The teacher said from the front of the class.

Marcus entered and wrote his name on the chalkboard and looked forward towards the class looking extremely shy.

"M-My n-name is Marcus Shutt, I-I hope we all g-get along" Marcus said with a cute shy stutter making all the girls gush at how cute he was being.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! He's so cute!" All the girls yelled at once making Marcus jump back in fear of the sudden noise and with all the attention he was getting his anxiety was continuing to get worse.

"Class settle down!" The teacher yelled with a demanding tone and it worked in an instant.

The teacher looked towards Marcus with a kind smile.

"It's ok Marcus you can sit next to Murayama ask her for anything if you need help ok?" The teacher said continuing to smile.

A girl with brown hair that reached down to her large breasts rasied her hand so Marcus could fine her easier.

Marcus looked at the teacher shyly and nodded and walked towards his seat and sat down next to Murayama who looked towards him with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you Marcus-san I'm Murayama ask me if you need any help ok?" Murayama greeted with a smile.

Marcus blushed at how pretty she was but nodded nonetheless.

It was now the end of his first day and he still was looking forward to getting away from all the anxiety he has had and the stress of school but now he was walking through the hallway on the third floor of the building until he was stopped by three large brutish looking students who grinned at him evilly.

"Looky here hehe fresh meat" One said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I-I don't want any t-trouble" Marcus said truly terrified of what was about to happen.

"You should of thought of that before trying to steal all the girls away from us!" The supposed leader said as he swung his fist straight at Marcus' face.

Marcus raised his hands in defence but it was useless as the punch struck him hard in the face but because Marcus was so light and near the windows he was sent flying through the window and falling towards the concrete floor.

From the height he fell and the speed his hit the hard floor and fell on some large piece of glass from the smashed window and the hard floor made him break many bones and the glass gave him many deep cuts one of which had pierced his vocal cords which made him start to choke on his own blood.

He tried to call for help but he couldn't since his vocal cords wouldn't work anymore and he was choking and since it was late everyone had nearly gone home except for those who are inside partaking in club activities.

As Marcus laid there slowly dying from bleeding out and choking from his own blood he was in thought about how his life wasn't worth living anyway.

"Why did I even think moving countries was gonna help with my anxiety?" Marcus thought as he slowly faded into darkness "If anything that brute probably did me a favour by killing me before I could even fall into depression"

But his thoughts were interrupted by someone approaching him.

"It's ok I will save you from your demise you shall live for me now..." Marcus heard a female voice say before he fell unconscious from all the blood loss.

When Marcus awoke he sat up in an instant and looked around him.

He was in a Victorian styled room and on a large bed that wasn't his own.

He tried to talk but found that he couldn't speak he even tried tapping on something to see if he was deaf but he could hear the tapping just fine and he tried to speak again but proved useless.

'If I did fall out of the school how am I still alive and, where am I?' Marcus thought with confusion and worry.

'How am I supposed to make friends now if I can't talk?' Marcus thought very depressed at this revelation.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a movement under the sheets that was his only source of modesty that he didn't notice until just now that he was naked.

Marcus reached toward the other occupant of the bed and shook its shoulder gently.

The person sat up revealing it to be the same beautiful redhead that was looking at him from the old building as he entered the school, but there was one difference to when he first saw her, she was completely naked and didn't bother covering up her ginormous breasts and just smiled at him warmly.

"Good Morning" She said as if it was normal for someone to wake up in a stranger's bed with them naked.

"How are you feeling?" She asked while Marcus tried to not stare at her beautiful figure.

Marcus needed to respond somehow but found a pen and notepad on the bedside table and wrote something on it.

The note said "I can't speak... it seems that what happened yesterday wasn't one of my nightmares..." She read it with a sad face even tearing up a little and then looked towards Marcus who was tightly clutching the bedsheets and looking straight down while crying about how his life seems to take away any scrap of happiness it can.

"I'm afraid to say that to say that yesterday did happen and I healed nearly all your wounds but your vocal cords are the only thing that I was unable to heal I'm... I'm sorry..."She said sadly as Marcus seemed to continue silently crying.

In an attempt to comfort him the girl pulled Marcus gently back onto her using her breasts as pillows as she wrapped her arms around him and gently stroked his hair as she shushed him like a mother would a child.

This went on for about half an hour before Marcus has stopped crying and just seemed to relax into the girls embrace before he wrote another note on the notepad.

"How am I alive? Is this heaven? If so it's amazing being in bed with a beautiful girl" It read Marcus looking really cutely shy as she read the note. She giggled at his attempt to flirt with her and smiled at him.

"No this isn't heaven and as for how you are alive I will explain soon once we are both dressed and had some breakfast it's Saturday since yesterday was Friday so we don't have to worry about being late" She said continuing to pet Marcus' head which the boy seemed to thoroughly enjoy.

Marcus nodded as he reluctantly sat up to get dressed not wanting to leave the comfort of the girls embrace.

Marcus got up and didn't see point in trying to cover up since they have both seen each other naked so he wrote another note as he stood up

"Where are my clothes?"

"They are over there on the chair" She said as she got out of bed and put on her black lacy panties.

Marcus nodded and got dressed in his school clothes which had been repaired as if they were never damaged.

"Could you help me with this?" The girl asked gesturing to her bra clip.

Marcus nodded and walked over and helped with her bra and once they were both dressed they left the room to enter what looked to be another Victorian era styled room with occult symbols everywhere.

But they weren't the only ones in the room there was a girl with long raven coloured hair in a pony tail that was held by an orange ribbon and seemed to have a similar figure to the redhead and was serving tea, there was a small petite girl with white hair with black cat clips in her hair who was sat on one of the couches eating sweets, and the final occupant being a very handsome guy with blonde hair and a small mole on his face who was currently polishing a sword that was fit for knight.

"Marcus take a seat on one of the couches and I will be out soon with some breakfast, is bacon and eggs fine?" The redhead said as she walked towards another door that seemed to be a kitchen.

Marcus nodded as he sat down on the other couch by himself feeling quite shy from not knowing anyone here.

Marcus was sat there in silence while deep in thought until the redhead came back into the room with a tray that had a plate of bacon and eggs as well as a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and handed it to Marcus with a smile on her face.

Marcus rested it on his lap and then wrote a note on his pad.

"Thank You... this is kindest anyone has ever been to me so I really appreciate it" The redhead smiled at the note but felt sad at the fact he said that this is the kindest anyone has ever been to him.

Marcus put a slice of bacon on a fork and the moment he put it in his mouth he felt like his taste buds were on ecstasy because it tasted like food that gods would eat.

Marcus wrote a note on his pad extremely fast that it was near impossible to see that he had even moved.

"THIS IS THE BEST FOOD I HAVE EVER EATEN!" The note read making both the redhead and the raven-haired girl giggle at how happy he was at the food.

"Hehe, I'm glad you like it" The redhead said with a smile.

After Marcus had his breakfast they all sat down and it was time for Marcus to find out what happened.

"Marcus this might be hard to believe and shocking but yesterday you died" The redhead stated and waited to see Marcus' reaction but Marcus just wrote a note on his pad.

"If I died yesterday then how am I here now?"

"Well all of us here in this room are Devils, including you Marcus" The redhead said as everyone in the room had black bat wings pop out from their backs but then Marus felt something on his back and turned to see that he had them too!

Marcus fell off the couch in shock and panicked internally about what was happening.

"It's ok Marcus we aren't going to hurt you we treat each other like family so there is nothing to worry about" The raven-haired gir said with a warm ,kind smile.

"Let's introduce ourselves" The redhead said and the raven-haired girl stepped forward and looked towards Marcus.

"Hello Marcus-kun, I'm Akeno Himejima but just call me Akeno I'm a third year at Kuoh Academy and the Vice president to the occult research club" Akeno introduced herself with a bow.

"Hi Marcus-senpai... I'm Koneko Toujou... a first year" Koneko introduced with a monotone voice and went back to eating her sweets.

"Hello, I'm Yuuto Kiba, I'm a second year like you Marcus-san" Kiba introduced himself with a smile fit for a prince.

"And I'm Rias Gremory, President of the Occult Research Club, a third year here at Kuoh Academy and as of now your master" Rias introduced with a tiny smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus couldn't believe it, he was now a servant under Rias Gremory.

Marcus was always interested in the supernatural but he never thought it existed.

"Marcus how do you feel?" Rias asked with a caring tone, snapping Marcus out of his stupor.

Marcus looked back at Rias to see she had a kind smile and didn't look to be hiding any evil intentions.

Marcus wrote a note on his pad.

"I was always interested in the supernatural, but never did I think it existed and I would become a part of it but I hope I can be of some use to you"

"Of course, you're of use I resurrected you to give you purpose and make your unhappy life a happy one" Rias said with a warm smile.

"Oh and don't worry about the master and servant thing I treat all my peerage like family so there's nothing to worry about" Rias continued.

Marcus wrote another note.

"But how did you bring me back?"

"I resurrected you by using something called the evil piece system" Rias said as she began a lengthy explanation about the evil piece system and the great war between the three factions as well as Sacred Gears.

After the explanation Marcus proceeded to write another note.

"So, if you guys are chess pieces what pieces are you?"

"Well of course I am the King piece, Akeno is the Queen piece, Koneko is a Rook piece and Kiba is a Knight piece" Rias answered proudly at her little family.

Marcus nodded and wrote another note.

"Then what piece am I?"

When Marcus showed them the note he tilted his head to the side in a cute way to show he was confused.

"You're a Rook piece like Koneko Marcus" Rias said with a big happy smile.

Marcus wrote another note.

"But why a Rook? I don't think I'm a very good fighter or strong either if yesterday didn't prove that enough"

Marcus looked sad when thinking about how weak he was as well as what happened yesterday.

Rias walked up to Marcus and crouched in front of and gently placed both of her hands on both sides of his face and gently lifted his head up so he could look in her eyes.

"Marcus, you are the host to a powerful sacred gear that is dormant inside of you that is waiting to be awakened if you would like I could show you how to awaken it?" Rias said staring into Marcus' eyes the whole time with a gentle face as to dispel Marcus' doubts about himself.

Marcus nodded at her and she stood up and so did Marcus.

"Ok to awaken your Sacred Gear you need to imagine the most powerful character that comes into your mind and mimic one of their powerful poses" Rias explained.

Marcus nodded and thought of the most powerful character in his opinion and the first thing that popped into his mind was Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII.

Marcus proceeded to stick his out in front of him as he closed his eyes and do the victory pose he does in FF7 by spinning his hand like he was holding the Buster sword about halfway through the pose a sudden flash of pure white came from his hand temporarily blinding everyone in the room as if a flashbang grenade had gone off.

When the light died down in Marcus' hand was a sword similar to the Buster sword but it was a matte black in colour with the blade edge seeming to be glowing orange as if it was molten metal and emitted a slight warmth if close enough and looked to be able to slice through most things like butter, the hilt was around 12 inches long wrapped in red leather to add more grip with a keychain hanging from the pommel of a wolf head, along the side of the blade were what seemed to be some type of tribal pattern going along the flat side of the blade in red.

Marcus was astonished at the weapon in his hand and the fact that it appeared to be weightless in his hands. Marcus gave the sword a quick swing and it was easy to handle and the heated blade edge seemed to leave a trail of orange neon when it was swung around.

"That's strange, when I originally tried a Knight piece your body wouldn't accept it but a Rook piece worked but Rooks are usually use hand to hand combat like Koneko so how come your Sacred Gear is a sword?" Rias asked herself quietly as she held her chin and looked down.

"Buchou maybe it's because I use smaller weapons made for speed while Marcus-sans Sacred Gear is one based on brute force and strength rather than speed?" Kiba asked Rias to help with the confusion.

"That seems possible but that doesn't matter because Marcus seems more than happy with his Sacred Gear fufu" Akeno said while giggling at Marcus' childish look on his face as he seemed mesmerised by the Gian sword in his hand with his mouth agape and stars in his hands would occasionally swing the sword and get so excited at the fact he had a Sacred Gear with a lot of potential and the fact it looked badass.

"Yeah it looks that way" Rias said with a happy smile at seeing Marcus so happy for once he always looked so depressed or nervous but seeing him so happy was amazing and funny because while his smile was beautiful he had the occasional childish outburst which made them giggle.

"So, are you happy with your gift Marcus?" Rias asked with a small giggle.

Marcus remembered that he wasn't alone and blushed at Rias' question and went all shy in a cute way and lowered his sword.

Marcus nodded shyly but then realised something how he is supposed to put it away if it's so large?

Marcus wrote a note addressing the problem.

"Ummm, how am I supposed to dispel it?"

"Just think of it disappearing and that should do the trick but if you want it to return just think of it appearing" Rias said.

Marcus did just that and as Rias said it faded away in to nothing in a matter of seconds.

"Now Marcus if you want to get to have your own peerage and become a High-Class Devil like myself you will have to do contracts and eventually you will be a High-Class Devil" Rias explained as she sat behind her desk and a small magic circle appeared dropping a stack of papers on her desk.

"First we'll have you hand out flyers until you become more accustomed to being a Devil" Rias said pointing to the stack of papers on her desk.

Marcus picked up one of the papers and looked at it and it had an occult symbol and said below 'Your Wish Shall Be Granted'.

"Take a stack of these and go hand them all out and then afterwards you can go home when you're finished ok?" Rias asked and Marcus nodded and grabbed a stack and was handed a messenger bag from Akeno which he nodded to show his thanks and headed out the door with a small wave as he went to hand out flyers.

Later on his way home from handing out flyers it was starting to get dark with the sun setting and the streetlamps were starting to turn on he stopped at a park with a fountain and decided to go on a late night stroll through the park before he got home as he approached the fountain he could hear the sound of large wings beating and looked around him obviously knowing that no bird is big enough to make such a loud noise with their wings alone.

"Haha you're smarter than I thought" A deep male voice said as he looked around for the source of the voice.

Marcus turned around behind him to see a man landing on the ground with large black Angel wings and he was wearing a trench coat and fedora.

Marcus already knowing what the man was from his research as a child on the supernatural and the fact Rias had told him that Devils and Fallen Angels were enemies he summoned his Sacred gear and got into his best battle stance he had seen in Movies, Games and Anime even though he has had no training with his new weapon he should at least try and protect himself from his enemy that clearly had evil intentions.

"Feeling brave are we? You're clearly a stray since there is no sign of your master so I guess I should eliminate you" The Fallen Angel said as he summoned a spear made of light and held it like a sword and used his wings to make him shoot forward with a burst of speed but Marcus waited for the Fallen Angel to get close.

The Fallen Angel tried to slash his spear downwards at Marcus but Marcus was prepared and lifted his sword up and sideward to block the attack and barely managed to do so but the Fallen Angel seemed to be having a hard time in this battle of strength since Marcus was a Rook which gave him tremendous strength so Marcus held the advantage in the battle of strength.

The Fallen growled and gave up pushing away from Marcus with his spear as he created some distance between them and proceeded to launch the spear at Marcus, Marcus managed to block the spear by covering most of his body with the flat side of his sword but it caught his upper arm and left a deep cut and the light weakening him slightly.

"Heh you know how to keep your defences up with your new Sacred Gear and strength but it seems you lack in blocking projectiles and now you have holy light in your body it has been weakened and you will be easy prey now!" The Fallen yelled over to Marcus.

Marcus had begun to have laboured breathing from the holy light in his body and used his sword as a form of weight support by stabbing it into the ground and holding onto the handle to keep him standing.

"Now you shall meet your ultimate demise as will all Devils!" The Fallen yelled as he summoned another spear and was prepared to throw it until…

"Harm my servant again and you will be destroyed" A female voice said as a red Magic circle appeared and Rias came from out of it looking at the Fallen.

"So, you aren't a stray after all" The Fallen said lowering his spear but not dispelling it.

"That boy is a member of my peerage so if you are to harm him anymore I will not hesitate to destroy you in my territory" Rias said as she stood in between the Fallen and Marcus.

"Ok but be more careful next time, not all Fallen are as nice as me" The Fallen said dispelling his spear of light.

"May I get your name before you depart" Rias asked stopping the Fallen from his quick departure.

"Ok Gremory, my name is Dohnaseek" He said before taking flight and disappearing.

Rias looked towards Marcus and Marcus gave her a small smile and a thumb up before passing out from the Holy Light in his system and his Sacred Gear dispelled.

Rias Teleported Herself and Marcus to the clubroom and began the healing process by laying Marcus down on the bed removing his clothing and hers and climbed into bed with him and began to heal him.

'You're a very interesting individual Marcus I hope you stay that way' Rias thought with a small smile appearing on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Marcus woke up in the Occult Research Clubroom Bedroom again and like last time he had an occupant in the bed again but they were snuggled up against him this time.

Marcus looked down to see Rias hugging tightly onto his arm as she slept peacefully.

While she was sleeping Marcus took this time to really take in her beauty. Her curvaceous body, Silky crimson hair, her smooth soft skin. But soon he found his eyes trailing over her breasts but Marcus soon realised what he was doing and stopped himself with a blush on his face.

Rias began to wake up with an adorable yawn as she sat up and stretched almost purposely shoving her bountiful chest into Marcus' face.

Rias finished her stretch and looked towards Marcus with a smile.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Rias asked with a smile.

Marcus took his notepad and wrote a note.

"Nah, I was awake about 20 minutes before you I was just enjoying the comforts of the bed until you woke up" As Marcus showed her the note he gave a genuine smile.

"Are you sure you weren't enjoying body as well? Hehe" Rias said with a mischievous giggle making Marcus blush and shake his head and hands furiously making Rias laugh.

"It's ok Marcus I don't mind" Rias said as she got out of bed and walked towards the clubroom shower but stopped just before entering.

"Oh, how is your arm by the way?" Rias asked with concern evident on her face.

Marcus looked towards Rias with a big comical grin and a thumb up making Rias chuckle.

"Marcus would you like to join me in the shower?" Rias asked making Marcus gain a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Marcus wrote a note and showed it to Rias.

"If you want me to join you then I won't mind….." The not read while Marcus gained a shy look which Rias thought was adorable.

"Yes, I want you to join me because it will help me bond with my new servant and save water" Rias said with a smile.

Marcus nodded and got out of bed and walked towards the shower and gestured for Rias to go first being a gentleman.

"Fufu, what a gentleman" Rias said with a giggle.

When they were both in the shower Marcus was having some small anxiety since he has never been so intimate with a girl so he was hesitant to look at Rias' naked form which was currently glistening with water and Marcus was afraid that Marcus Jr might get excited and he would rather avoid the embarrassment.

"Marcus Could you help me wash my back please?" Rias asked politely and Marcus internally had a chibi form of himself running around screaming with his arms in the air.

Marcus nodded and walked over with his eyes slightly closed as to not excite his friend.

Marcus had begun to wash her back and tried with all his willpower to not get excited.

After the shower they both got dressed and it was a boring day for the Occult Research Club so they were give permission to have the day off by Rias.

Marcus just spent his time at home which he lived alone and there were many rooms unfurnished apart from his bedroom, living room, bathrooms and kitchen.

Marcus just spent his day off researching more of the supernatural since it has been some time since he last read up about it as a kid.

The next day being a Monday he went to school and was anxiety filled but not as much as on his first day but if he ran into those brutes who technically murdered him how are they going to react when the guy they had murdered was suddenly back from the dead.

As he walked through the gates he heard the chatter between both genders but most weren't talking about if he looked nervous or not most seemed to be talking about how the brutes had bragged about beating him up so they didn't know they killed Marcus. And most students were surprised that he had no noticeable injuries and now believed that the brutes had lied.

Marcus had entered the building and made his way to his classroom and he was given a note to show teachers if they asked why he wasn't speaking by Rias.

On his way to his classroom he ran into the brutes from before and they seemed smug about the situation.

"Hehe, we are quite surprised to see you back so soon" One said smirking.

"Guess we'll have to show you again not to come back since you didn't learn last time" One said grinning like a douchebag.

Marcus new his rook piece gave him super strength and incredible durability so he didn't have to be scared this time around.

One of the brutes swung his giant fist at Marcus' face but Marcus used his Rook strength to his advantage and caught the fist in his hand began to crush the fist but not breaking any bones just enough pressure to cause the brute large amounts of pain.

'I'm not taking this shit anymore! if I can stop it I will!' Marcus thought angrily with a scowl on his face as he looked at the pained face of the brute.

Marcus had spent most of his life being bullied which was one of the causes for his anxiety and depression and now he was fed up of being bullied all his life so he is not going to let it happen anymore.

The brute yelled in agony Marcus let go and the brute grabbed his wrist in pain.

"Don't just stand there stomp this motherfucker out!" He yelled retreating behind the other two brutes.

One brute tried to roundhouse kick Marcus but he ducked under the kick and upper cutted the brute right in his scrotum making him fall to the floor and cry in agony.

The last brute looked at Marcus with fear which made Marcus smirk slightly.

Marcus mouthed the words "Run" and the brute ran away in fear almost falling over as he began running.

Marcus silently chuckled to himself.

"Fufu, that made me quite excited" Marcus heard a female voice behind him and turned to find a very flustered Akeno licking and sucking on her finger.

Marcus blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, it seems you can be cute as well as a beast in combat" Akeno said with a little giggle as she approached Marcus.

She stopped in front of Marcus and rested a hand on Marcus' chest and peered into his eyes and he did the same to hers.

"As much as I'd like to tease you more we have to get to class or we'll be late" Akeno said walking off with an extra sway to her hips it seemed to Marcus as he watched her depart.

Marcus shook the perverted thoughts he was having away and headed to his class.

It was now after school and Marcus was now sat in the clubroom next to Koneko reading more about devil society and how politics and the 72 pillars work and every now and then Koneko would offer Marcus one of her sweets which Marcus would take and thank her with a nod of his head.

The door opened as Rias and Akeno entered the room and Rias smiled at how well Marcus and Koneko were getting along.

"Marcus it's time for you to start doing Contracts" Rias said as she leaned against her desk with her arms crossed under her ample bosom.

Marcus nodded and stood up and waited for Rias to continue.

"Akeno will mark you with the Gremory symbol on your hand for you to use the magic circle" Rias explained motioning to the giant circle in the room.

Marcus waked up to Akeno and she took his hand and while she marked him with the symbol Marcus took this time to enjoy the feeling of her soft skin and gained a small tinge of pink on his cheeks thinking about it.

"It is done now sweetie" Akeno said as she looked at Marcus with a warm smile which made him blush.

"Since Koneko is double booked you will take one of her contracts for tonight" Rias said motioning with her hand towards Koneko.

"…It would be rad if you could help" Koneko said with her usual monotone voice as she looked towards Marcus who responded with a grin and thumbs up.

"Ok good luck Marcus!" Rias yelled with a smile as the Magic circle glowed red as Marcus was transported to the client.

Marcus was transported to a room that was all pink and appeared to be the room of a teenage girl if the colour of the room and the posters of boy bands on the wall wasn't enough, but he didn't see the client in the room until suddenly he heard.

"I'll be there in a second I'm just getting out of the shower!" he heard a female voice yell from the room attached to the bedroom with the door slightly open with a small amount of steam coming through the gap in the door and the sound of a shower turning off.

Marcus got nervous because he wasn't expecting his first client to be a girl let alone to be meeting a girl who just got out of the shower!

The girl came into the bedroom wrapped in nothing but a towel, but Marcus thought he recognised her short pink hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry to be greeting you like this but I had kendo practise before I-" The girl started before realising the Devil she requested wasn't a girl and it was the most recent gossip of Kuoh Academy which was the new British transfer student.

Marcus took out his phone to use an app he found that could let him speak without having to hold up a sign all the time it was a text to speech app.

"Umm sorry Madame but I had to cover for the Devil you requested because she has two clients booked" The phone said in a well spoken posh British accent as Marcus bowed.

"Y-you're the new transfer student from England Marcus Shutt!" The girl yelled with a stutter as she pointed with one hand while she used the other to keep her towel from falling.

"Yes, that is me and I am a new devil and you aren't allowed to tell anyone at school about me being a Devil" Marcus said using his phone as he blushed and looked away.

"B-but how are you a Devil?" The girl asked with a quieter voice this time.

"You know those brutes who were bragging about beating me up?" Marcus asked with his phone.

"Yeah, they said that you were in bad shape, but you look to be totally fine" The girl said.

"Yeah because they did beat me up but when they did they ended up pushing through a window on a high floor which ended up killing me, but they didn't know they killed me but luckily I was saved by my master by bringing me back as a Devil" Marcus explained.

"That's horrible!" The girl gasped in shock and sadness as well as anger about what the brutes did.

"They are the reason I can't talk now because a shard of glass from the window had cut and ripped apart my vocal cords beyond repair, so I have to talk using notes or this app on my phone" Marcus said which made the girl to start tearing up.

Marcus was looking towards the ground since he was reminded of his horrible experience, but he didn't notice the girl walk up to him and embrace him into a hug.

Marcus froze up because the girl was still wet from her shower and still only had a towel on.

"I'm sorry for what you went through if I was there I would've done something" The girl said gently crying on Marcus' shoulder Marcus returned the hug and gently rubbed the back of her head to make her feel better.

The girl ended the hug and Marcus typed another message into his phone.

"It's ok I got them back today for what they did to me so Karma is a bitch but I appreciate the concern" Marcus said using his phone with a grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly which made the girl giggle.

"Hehe ok just turn around, so I can at least put some clothes on" The girl said with a giggle and a smile.

Marcus gave her a big smile and a thumb up and did a 180 spin on his heel and faced away.

After the girl got dressed into some cute pink short shorts and a white tank top she introduced herself.

"Well I'm Katase I'm a member of the Kendo club you may have seen me at school, Nice to meet you" Katase greeted with a bow and a smile.

"Nice to meet you Katase I'm Marcus Shutt I'm a member of the Occult Research Club and a newly made Devil" Marcus said using his phone with a bow and a smile.

"So why did you request a Devil this evening Madame?" Marcus said using his phone and making his body language look that of a butler which made Katase giggle.

"Well I bought this new video game and I can't get passed this level its really hard" Katase said with a cute pout which made Marcus silently chuckle.

"No problem milady I am a professional gamer, so this should be simple for someone of my skill" Marcus said using his phone as he took a controller and started the game.

No more than 20 minutes later Marcus had beaten the level and left Katase majorly impressed with his skill.

"Is that all milady or is there something else you request?" Marcus said using his phone as he stood up.

"No thank you that was all I needed hehe" Katase said with a giggle as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Ok then I shall take my leave" Marcus said about to transport back to the ORC room, but he was stopped by Katase.

"Wait but don't you need a payment of equal value?" Katase asked confused.

"Usually yes but Something so small doesn't need a payment to me" Marcus said using his phone with a smile.

"Oh, ok thanks!" Katase said with a big smile.

"Oh, and Marcus feel free to come and see me at the Kendo Club anytime" Katase said with a smile.

"Ok I guess I will have to take you up on that offer see you at school Katase" Marcus said with his phone as he teleported away.

Marcus arrived back at the ORC clubroom and only Rias was there at her desk and she looked to be deep in thought as she stared out the window and hadn't noticed Marcus had returned.

Marcus got a mischievous smirk and took this opportunity to prank Rias.

Marcus had a soundboard app which had a really loud airhorn sound, so Marcus pressed on it which scared Rias out of her daydream and she was so scared by the sudden loud noise that she fired a ball of her power of destruction in Marcus' direction luckily Marcus hit the floor and dodged it and instead of him going kaboom the door did instead.

Rias realised that it was Marcus and realised that he scared her since he had a Cheshire cat like grin adorning his face as he looked at her.

"Marcus! Don't scare me like that!" Rias yelled with a blush embarrassed that she got scared and destroyed a door.

Marcus just busted out laughing even though it was silent.

Rias began laughing herself.

After they both stopped laughing Rias asked about how his contract went.

"The contract went well I didn't receive any payment because I didn't think it was necessary" Marcus said using his phone.

"Why wasn't payment needed?" Rias asked confused.

"It was for some help with a video game and I had a good time and I got something better than money I got a friend" Marcus said with his phone with a big smile.

"Can I go home now? I'm really tired" Marcus asked with his phone as he pointed behind him to the door with his thumb.

"Yes, you can leave, get home safely" Rias said with a smile.

Marcus pumped his fist and ran out the door like a child would at the end of school which made Rias giggle.

'You are a very unique person Marcus' Rias thought with a smile.

 **Sorry about the late update College has been a Bitch with all the homework and I had some problems with my computer but now I should be able to update more frequently see you in the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day after Marcus' first contract and becoming friends with Katase and he was on his way to school and he wasn't listening to the gossip from all the other students he was so happy to see his new friend Katase maybe she could teach him some kendo since it would benefit his training with his sacred gear.

Marcus arrived at his classroom to see that Katase was in there with another girl who had long brown hair who seemed to be good friends with Katase.

Marcus walked over to Katase and the other girl and gave Katase a smile and typed something into his text to speech app.

"Good morning Katase how are you?" Marcus said with his phone while keeping a big smile on his face.

"Good morning Marcus I'm good thank you, how are you?" Katase greeted with a smile.

"I'm good thank you but who is this lovely lady?" Marcus asked with his phone gesturing to the brown-haired girl.

The brown-haired girl was slightly taller than Katase and was more gifted in the chest department and had brown eyes to match her hair and had a very developed figure but not at the levels of Rias or Akeno.

"Oh, this is Murayama she is part of the Kendo club with me and my best friend" Katase introduced Murayama and Murayama bowed with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Marcus, I am Murayama" Murayama introduced with a bow and a smile.

"Nice to meet you too" Marcus said with his phone while bowing and a smile on his face.

Marcus felt a lot more confident with his text to speech app it's kind of like how guys feel more confident talking to girls on the internet compared to in person.

"So, are you two new to kendo?" Marcus asked with his phone.

"No, we have both been on the kendo club since our first year, so we are experienced in sword combat" Murayama said with pride in her tone as if trying to impress Marcus.

"Cool I have always wanted to learn how to handle a sword with ease" Marcus said with his phone a smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"We can teach you some kendo if you would like sometime Marcus?" Katase offered with a small smile.

"Are you sure? Won't I just get in the way?" Marcus asked with his phone not wanting to be nuisance.

"No, you won't be in the way" Murayama said with a small giggle.

"Ok then I would love to be taught Kendo by two beautiful ladies" Marcus said with his phone and a grin on his face which made both girls blush at the compliment.

It's now lunchtime and Marcus was on his way to the kendo clubroom eager to learn the way of the swordsman.

Marcus knocked on the door to the clubroom and could here a faint "come in" so he entered and was greeted by Katase and Murayama in their kendo gear with a kendo sword each.

"Welcome to our clubroom Marcus are you ready to begin your first lesson?" Katase asked/ greeted with an excited smile.

Marcus gave a thumb up and a big grin on his face which made the girls giggle.

"Ok then grab a kendo sword and stand opposite me" Katase said and Marcus grabbed a kendo sword and gave it a quick swing and it was extremely light because of his Rook strength.

Marcus stood opposite Katase with both hands on the sword grip and it was a tight grip to make sure it didn't get knocked out of his hands.

"Ok Marcus we are going to spar to gauge your skill with a sword so just try and defeat me ok?" Katase said and Marcus nodded his face now full of determination to win.

"Ok Begin!" Murayama said starting the spar.

Katase begun the match by leaping forward towards Marcus lifting her sword above her head for a downwards slash but Marcus went on the defensive and blocked the attack by holding his sword horizontally to block the attack.

Katase quickly tried to go for Marcus' side almost immediately after their blades contacted each other but Marcus dodge rolled to the side and avoided the attack but when he got to his knees Katase was already there! She was attempting a diagonal slash but Marcus in a desperate attempt for defence locked blades with her making a X shape with their blades and both Marcus and Katase pushed against each other's blades as if trying to push the other away and were looking at each other in the gap of the blades. Marcus took this time to get back on his feet and stood as their blades were locked and both were trying to push the other away like a Sith locking blades with a Jedi.

"Your doing very well for your first spar Marcus I'm impressed" Katase said with a grin as they continued to try and push the other away but since Marcus had lowered his strength to that of a human they were both equal in terms of strength at this moment.

'It's a good thing I grew up watching Star Wars then' Marcus thought with a grin appearing on his face.

"But you still have a lot to-"Katase began only to be interrupted when Marcus pushed his blade upwards which also make Katase' blade go up and Marcus kicked her in the side to release his blade from hers and get the advantage over Katase.

'You don't have a conversation while in a duel Katase' Marcus thought.

"Cheap shot" Katase said starting to focus on the fight more after realising her mistake.

Marcus sprinted at Katase and swung for her legs to try and trip her but Katase jumped his blade and swung her sword at Marcus' side since it was no longer being protected by his sword and Katase had hit Marcus in the side making her the victor.

"You were quite surprising with your skill with a blade Marcus have you done sword combat before?" Murayama asked.

"As a kid I was obsessed with Star Wars and would watch it all the time to the point where I had learnt a lot of the lightsabre skills from the movies when practising with toy swords and stuff" Marcus said with his phone as he drunk some water since he got tired from the duel with Katase.

"Also, they used Kendo as one of the main combat styles when choreographing the lightsabre duels" Marcus added with his phone as he used a towel provided by Katase and Murayama to dry his face and neck.

"Well you learn something everyday" Katase said with a giggle.

"I appreciate you teaching me how to use a sword Katase I really enjoyed myself" Marcus said with his phone with a big grin.

"Its no problem Marcus I hope we can do it again I enjoyed our duel together" Katase said with a warm smile.

"Yeah but next time I get to duel him" Murayama said with an eager look in her eye.

"I guess we should start heading to class now Thanks for the kendo lesson" Marcus said with his phone and bowed before taking his leave.

After Marcus left the girls alone Murayama spoke.

"Who knew nerds were good with a sword" Murayama said with a grin.

"Hey! He's not a nerd!" Katase yelled making Murayama giggle.

 **Hey I just wanted to write a short chapter tonight because I felt like it so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one**


End file.
